


busted raspberry

by lizeeeee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bath, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p>
<p>Brennan blowing some rapsberries on their baby girl and Booth walking in. Just like with Andy, only this time the baby is theirs. And Booth sees the exchange and all that stuff. Mushy enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	busted raspberry

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
